Regaining family: The Sorcerer Stone
by HP DM Junkie
Summary: this is my firs story harry is regaing his family over the next 7 years


**Regaining family: The Sorcerer Stone**

_**("italic")**_** silent thoughts **_**"italic" parseltongue **_

**Petunia and Vernon Dursley were in a heated argument about their nephew. **

"**Vernon this must stop Harry is a sweet child he should not be treated like a slave! This is getting out of control! Harry should be treated the same as Dudley!" Petunia screamed at her husband.**

**Meanwhile, in the cupboard Harry Potter layed on his side wishing silently wished that he could be normal. **

**("**_**I wished I was normal and had a family that loved me for who I am.") **_**Harry thought to himself. Harry wasn't an average kid he was a wizard.**

**About half a mile away some one apparated into an alley way, with a child about Harry's age. The walked until they reached number 4 Privet drive. Upon reaching the house the woman knocked on the door. Petunia answered the door and asked **

"**Hello, how may I help you Professor McGonagall?" The woman replied **

"**Hello Petunia. Mrs. Dursley I have important business with your family including your nephew Harry." The professor said.**

"**Please come in I'll go and get them now. Please wait in the lounge." Petunia said to the professor. **

**Petunia asked Harry to go to the lounge and yelled upstairs for Dudley and Vernon to come to the lounge because they have guests. Petunia went back to the lounge and started a conversation with Minerva. **

"**Ma'am is there something you would like to drink tea, soda, or water." Petunia asked their guests. **

"**I'll have a cup of tea. Draco would you like some soda?" Minerva said. **

"**Yes please." the young boy said. **

**After she got the drinks Vernon and Dudley came into the room. **

"**What is the meaning of this?" Vernon yelled at the room. **

"**We need to talk Mr. Dursley." Minerva simply stated to the obese man. **

"**Alright what is it about?" Vernon asked. **

"**Your sister-in-law that died 10 years ago that's what it's about." Minerva stated. **

"**Very well, go on." Vernon said.**

"**May I ask something?" Harry asked. **

"**Yes Harry you may." Petunia said. **

"**Who were my parents?" Harry asked**

"**Well your mother Lily is my twin sister. When we were eleven a letter came for us. We were accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. After the sorting ceremony we both were sorted in to the house of Gryffindor. That's where we met your father and your uncle. During our time at Hogwarts your father and uncle and their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were pranksters. They were doing pranks by the third week of school. In our third year we found out that our friend Remus was a werewolf so your mother and father, Sirius, Peter, and I became unregistered Animagi. That means we can turn into one animal at will. That way we could keep Remus company during the full moon. James was a stag. Lily was a fox. Sirius is a big black dog. Peter is a rat. I became a horse. When your father first laid eyes on your mother it was love at fist site four him and Lily. She didn't go out with him till fifth year. After that they were inseparable they also were head boy and girl during seventh year. Two months before graduation, James finally asked Lily to marry him and she yes. Three months after graduation they got married. Nine months after the wedding you were born. While your mother was pregnant there was a prophecy made. While Lily was pregnant not many people knew this but your mother was pregnant with twins. She named the first child Harry James and second child Draco Kalen. When you both were born identical except for your eyes. Two weeks before hand I had Dudley Sirius Black." Petunia told them.**

"**VERNON DURSLEY LEAVE THIS HOUSE EMDITLY!" Petunia yelled. After Vernon left Petunia start the story again. **

"**Harry your parents didn't die in a car crash. They were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort. He killed your parents because he thought that you were a threat to him. The reason that your parents were killed is because one of your father's friends betrayed them to Voldemort and it wasn't Sirius Black, it was Peter Pettigrew. The night your that the Potters were murdered Sirius told me he loved me and told me that he was going after Peter. But he didn't return back home and at the time I was pregnant with our second child. I was two months but since I was so stressed out I had a miscarriage." Petunia told them. **

"**Professor is that Draco?" petunia asked Minerva. **

"**Yes it is Petunia." Minerva said to her former student. **

**"We need to go to the ministry to tell them the truth about Sirius. And after we do that we can go to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies and then go to muggle London to buy clothes that will fit for you, Dudley, and Draco." Petunia said. **


End file.
